She Fell in Love with the Real Me
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: I have never stayed with a girl to long they never liked how I was be it me being lazy or seeming to be disinterested in what they like completely until one day my best friends brought her into my life who would of knew the love of my life has been watching me for so long and had much more baggage then I knew. Here are my adventures of falling in love with the blonde beauty.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have been reading stories of Shikamaru and Naruko so I decided I would write one too. Shikamaru is one of my favorite characters so I had to make a story in his POV with Naruto as the girl.**_

* * *

I bet your wondering who I am, my name is Shikamaru Nara. I am a twenty-two-year-old college student that was born to follow my father's footsteps and take over his company. I always expected me to lead a normal life that was until my friends decided to introduce me into the girl that I never dreamed of but fell in love with.

I am one of the laziest twenty-two-year-old men in I believe the whole world and if someone called me that I would never deny it. I like to watch clouds and observe people basically in my spare time. I have two best friends and a group of people I socialize with.

My two best friends are the reason I got into the situation I am about to be in, we are heading to a club to hang out with my friend Ino Yamanaka's best female friend Sakura and a few of her friends. Me and my other best friend Choji Akimichi didn't want to go but got roped into it anyway. So, here we are at the bar waiting for Ino's friends which are taking forever to get here. I hope Ino isn't trying to set me up again it would be extremely troublesome.

My mother talked Ino into helping her find me a suitable spouse that also led to Sakura Haruno trying to set me up with so many women that it made me want to hit both of them, mind you I am usually a calm person that doesn't care about things such as that.

But back onto the subject at hand we are at a club and they are driving me crazy and all I want to do is go home, when I get the chance I will definitely make a break for it. Thank god Choji is next to me and won't tell anyone until I am gone.

"Shika, don't keep trying to escape we are just hanging out tonight. No one will be with you after all the girls you scared away by just being you." Ino said in a less than harsh way.

"Troublesome woman," I mumbled. I really don't want to be here with these people in a club full of people.

"Sakura," Ino said walking up to the pink-haired woman.

"Hey Ino, Choji, and you," Sakura said looking at each of us.

She doesn't like me very much because I scared everyone they thought was good for me away.

"I thought you said you were bringing your school mates from high school tonight?" Ino asked curiously.

"I am but Naruko is taking forever and Sasuke is a grump that won't go anywhere without her. I swear they act like they are in a relationship but they never dated once the whole time they ever knew each other." Sakura complained. "I told them to meet us at the bar." Sakura said as she walked to get herself a drink.

"Yeah me and Choji had to drag Shikamaru with us." Ino complained.

"Well if you stopped bringing me to these places you wouldn't have these problems now would you?" I said in an irritated tone sipping at my beer.

That's when I heard a pair a loud pair at that arguing as they walked toward us. It was a black-haired male arguing with a blonde that seemed to be irritated to know end and showed it.

"There they are," Sakura said.

When I realized I would be meeting these two loud voices, I felt my flight response kick in and I was about to take flight when they all walked up to us.

"Hey Sakura, sorry were late Sasuke-bastard didn't want to get into the outfit I told him to put on." The blonde said.

"Because the fucking outfit was orange. I don't give a damn what you say Naru I will not be wearing orange in a fucking night club sticking out like a sore thumb in this shitty place." The guy known as Sasuke said to the girl known as Naru.

They seemed completely engulfed in one another's existence they didn't notice us. The blonde growled at the dark-haired male but he didn't care he seemed to just ignore her with a glare of his own.

"Okay you two stop it," Sakura said stepping into their argument.

"Sakura he always said something demeaning about my favorite color and I don't like it. Can I just punish him the way I usually do?" Naru the blonde said.

Punish him the way she usually does? So, I have nothing to worry about with them trying to hook me up with her.

Sasuke seemed to think what she said was offensive and grabbed at her in a way that seemed to remind of a kid grabbing at a sibling while their parent held them back. Naru just stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and walked up to the bar ignoring Sasuke thoroughly that annoyed the other man more.

"Naruko Uzumaki I swear when we go home I am going to prove why you are going to regret your comment today!" Sasuke screamed at her and didn't seem to care about it either.

One thing I noticed from the beginning of meeting these two was that they had a close connection and that they lived with one another.

After the blonde got her drink she also got a drink for Sasuke and they were once again standing next to one another waiting for Sakura to introduce them to her friends.

"Well everyone this bubbly blonde is Naruko and this mad black-haired man here is Sasuke." Sakura said gesturing to the both of them.

"Hi," Naruko said finally looking at us and smiling at us with her beautiful bright blue eyes shining at us. "Say something asshole," Naruko said bitterly and elbowing the man next to her.

"Hi," Sasuke said after glaring at Naruko.

We spent the whole time at the bar majority of the time talking well aside from me.

"Hi, you must be Shikamaru." Someone said to me, I turned around and it was Naruko.

I nodded at her not really wanting to talk.

"You must really want to get out of here." Naruko said stating the obvious.

I was about to respond when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke was watching her continuously or he was always at her side never leaving it.

Naruko must have noticed where my eyes went because the next thing she said really surprised me.

"Don't worry about him he won't kill you if you talk to me. He is just protective of me." Naruko said with a warm smile.

"You two aren't dating?" I asked shocking even myself.

"No, he's more like my older brother than a love interest. And he is already engaged. Good ones are already taking right?" Naruko said with a sly smile that slightly amused me.

"I guess so," I said not trying to say that she was still available and she seemed to be a good one but caught himself.

"If you want to escape me and Sasuke won't say anything." Naruko said to me.

I nodded my head and was about to make a break for it when Ino came.

"Hey Naruko I see your talking to my lazy friend here. Shika is absolutely the worst when it comes to talking to people aside for me and Choji." Ino said in a bitter tone glaring slightly at me.

I just rolled my eyes in an irritated fashion.

"I don't know if it's really that. I think he just wants to be left alone which is okay. Clouds are sometimes or often better than being around people." Naruko said in a sweet tone that made me glance at her and see the soft smile on her face.

Wait, did she say clouds. Ino was shocked too by Naruko saying something for me but before she could say anything Naruko walked up to Sasuke and they looked like they were ready to leave. Sasuke set his drink down and walked up to Sakura obviously letting her know they were leaving. She pouted but that didn't change the fact that they were leaving. Sasuke and Naruko started to walk back to me and Ino who was still brewing over the girl sticking up for me to say good-bye to us.

"Bye Shikamaru and you too Ino." Naruko said and Sasuke gave us a silent nod acknowledging us both. "Don't let anyone change you Shikamaru just because people think you're not good enough your perfect the way you are." Naruko said after giving me hug I didn't expect from her.

After that she ran away with Sasuke and it looked like they started arguing all over again.

"What the hell was that about Shika?" Ino said looking at me like I committed a crime.

"I don't know you, troublesome woman." I said shaking her off me.

"Naruko, is very in touch with other people and how they feel." Sakura said smiling.

No kidding but how did she read me so well as to know what I do in my time away from everyone. She is a very intriguing woman that I definitely wouldn't mind seeing again.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I like the thought of Sasuke caring about Naruto or Naruko in this case without it being them wanting to be with each other despite the fact that all my stories are of Sasuke and Naruto together. I like the thought of Naruto with Shikamaru too not everyone fits with Naruto like Shikamaru and Sasuke to me. But I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**_

 _ **Fallendarkyaoiangel56: I am glad you like this story and that you also love this pair because I do too.**_

 _ **snowblackxx: I am glad that you like the story and that you loved how Sasuke and Naruko act toward each other.**_

 _ **Nana(Guest): Glad you like the story here's the update. Enjoy :) Please get a profile.**_

 _ **TroublesomeFow21(Guest): Please get a profile. And by no means is this a one shot but I don't think it will be that long either. Probably a thirteen chapter story.**_

 _ **SilverRose16701: :)**_

* * *

I haven't seen Naruko since we went to the club on the weekend but from I learned about her she never goes anywhere without Sasuke and that she goes to my school and I never even noticed her. But then again why would I she isn't in the same section of the university as me. I am on the business side and she is in the medical side while Sasuke is actually in my side but not once did I notice him, maybe it was because he is always quiet and always sitting in the front of the room not talking to anyone. Sasuke always kept to himself in the classes I had with him until one day he sat next to me in order to get away from everyone that was trying to claim the seat next to him, of course I pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't ask me to move.

"Thanks for not telling me to move and sorry for bringing the loudness to you. It's just without Naru in my classes I get hounded so much that it drives me crazy." Sasuke said in a fast way that I am lucky I caught it all.

"No problem it's troublesome of course but I guess I get it." I said in a casual tone.

Sasuke and I sat there quietly and I didn't notice the people staring at us in a weird way like we were a weird duo that people didn't expect us to be together.

"They really need to get a life," Sasuke mumbled to himself in an irritated way.

"Are they always like that to you?" I asked.

"Yeah if I'm not with Naru." Sasuke mumbled.

What is up with their relationship?

"I always talk to just Naru and Sakura. So they never mess with me when there around but it gets crazy when they aren't around." Sasuke said softly.

"That sucks," I said.

As the class went on I noticed people still staring at us it was getting on my nerves. I was so tempted to just tell them to leave him alone for god sakes. When class was finally over we were one of the last people to walk out the classroom and when we came out the class Naruko was waiting for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruko said as she jumped into his arms with him catching her with ease.

I was about to walk away when I felt a tug at my arm and turned to see Naruko smiling at me.

"Hi Shikamaru, I didn't know you had a class with Sasuke." Naruko said smiling at me like I was the only person in the world.

"Oh yeah- "Sasuke was saying something but got punched in the gut by Naruko.

"Shut up Sasu," Naruko said and walked back to me. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Naruko asked tilting her head at me.

"Sorry can't today," I said and saw the discouragement in her eyes.

"It's okay than maybe another day. Have a good time watching the clouds." Naruko said walking back to Sasuke who was still hunched over.

She pulled Sasuke along and he didn't say anything.

Once again this girl knew exactly what he was planning to do and how did she know that's what he was going to do anyway. Is this girl really as perceptive as Sakura was saying yesterday? She really is something else. Why does she want to hang out with me anyway? I guess I should or could ask Ino. When I finally found Ino she was with her boyfriend Sai, Choji, and Sakura.

"Ino, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Ino and Choji got up but I told him he could sit back down because I only wanted to ask her something.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"Are you trying to set me up with Naruko?" I said sure that Ino was behind the blonde wanting to hang out with me.

"No, me and Sakura gave up on that. No one seems to want to stay with you they always complain that you never want to do anything or they say personal reasons. Why do you ask?" Ino said.

"That doesn't tell me why she wants to hang out with me then." I mumbled to myself but she couldn't hear me.

"What?" Ino asked. I ignored her for a while until she got in my face. I pushed her away slightly then looked at her. "Why did you ask me if I was setting you up with her?" Ino asked me again.

"Because she asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with them." I said whispering the last part not wanting to admit what I was saying.

"Oh my god she wanted to hang out with you and you didn't take her up on that offer. The only girl that shows interest in you and you turned her down. Wow Shika wow," Ino said as she walked away back to their friends.

Why does she act like that? I am sure the girl just feels bad for me not that she is interested in me. Why would she be? As I walked to my favorite cloud watching spot I saw Naruko and Sasuke once again.

"No Sasuke I don't want to do that." Naruko said as she stomped her feet as they walked to the library.

"I don't care what you want you have to do it or you will not be able to come home Naru." Sasuke said in a gentler tone than usual that I never heard that stoic man talks in.

"I don't want to do it. Please Sasu hold it off for me," Naruko pleaded.

I don't know why but I started to wonder what was troubling the blonde and why she seemed so sad as she pleaded to Sasuke.

"I will try Naru but if you don't try what your planning soon it is going to happen whether we like it or not." Sasuke said.

"You got to help me then," was the last thing I heard when they walked into the library.

What is stressing her out? She seems so lively and this is bothering her to the point that her eyes seem extremely sad. Why am thinking about her so much?

It was time for my next class and I noticed I had this class with Sasuke and Sakura so I had a chance to hear what they would be talking about and to my surprise they sat right in front of me when Choji and Ino sat right next to me.

"How is she I know she doesn't want to do it?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Well they are only giving her a year until we have to do it ourselves. You know I love her Sakura but it is going to tear us apart the minute it's forced on us." Sasuke whispered back.

Unknown to them that I was listening, so he loves her but they are being forced into something and then one thought came to my mind it was when Naruko was telling me that Sasuke was already engaged but she never told me to who. And if they are engaged that would explain why he never leaves her sight or that he would do anything for her. I kept thinking and didn't even realize that I was being called.

"Shika," Ino whispered to me shaking my arm.

"What?" I said back in a whisper.

"It's so sad." Ino said in a whisper.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"Naruko and Sasuke's situation of course." Ino said like that explained everything and like I knew everything they were going through.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Ahh gosh I thought you were listening for once." Ino complained. I rolled my eyes and was about to lay my head down until the next words she said hit me like a ton of bricks. "Naruko and Sasuke have until the end of the year to find someone to love that loves them back or they have to get married to each other." Ino said. I guess the shock on my face was evident to them because they didn't say anything else.

"Don't they want that though? Wouldn't it be easier for them to be with each other than to find other people?" I asked.

"No," Sasuke said looking back and staring me in the eyes. "It wouldn't be easier like you think because she doesn't love me like that and I wouldn't want to force her to marry me. I love her but it will never grow to what others want it to be. I love her with all my heart and always will but it isn't relationship love." Sasuke said and turned away and didn't say anything for the rest of the class period like I did something wrong.

When the bell rang Sasuke walked out the class without a good-bye or anything which I didn't really expect but the others seem to want it. I got out of class first and noticed Sasuke walking down the hall with a very energetic Naruko who seemed to be trying to figure out what was wrong with him. I felt the need to follow them so I did, when I got close enough to hear their conversation I stayed my distance from them.

"Naru, please chill the hell out before I whack you one." Sasuke said.

"I just want to know what is wrong with you because I care about you." Naruko said in a soothing tone while grabbing his hand and putting her hand on his cheek.

It was a weird stir in my body at seeing this. But for some reason I didn't know how to deal with this so my basic intelligent mode kicked in and he wanted to say something to them but he didn't he just listened to them.

"Naru," Sasuke said as he reached farther in to the touch.

I don't know why but that was an intimate moment I felt like I shouldn't be watching but I couldn't turn away from it. That's when something happened that I didn't expect happened.

Naruko gently put her forehead against Sasuke's and whispered something I couldn't hear. But whatever she said made him smirk and then she giggled at him that made him give her a warm smile.

"Now tell me what was bothering you, you weirdo?" Naruko said as they walked further away from me.

I didn't bother listen to the rest of their conversation and decided I was going to go home since I had no more classes. As I was walking out the building Ino ran up to me with Sakura to my dismay.

"Shikamaru wait," Ino called out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to the bar by your house today since I know you don't have classes tomorrow?" Ino asked.

Why does she know I don't have class? Damn her and knowing my whole damn schedule.

"Who is all going since your leaving me with no choice in the matter?" I asked.

Both woman brightened up.

"You better not be trying to set me up again." I said.

"Me, Sakura, Choji, Sasuke, Naruko, Neji, and Hinata are going. Kiba might be going but I'm not sure." Ino said.

I thought about it but then I wanted the chance to talk to her again.

"If it's not to troublesome," I said shocking both of them. "But I am leaving if you two drive me crazy." I said and walked off the campus, heading straight home.

What am going to do about my mother calling me all the time? Speaking of which my phone just started ringing and it happened to be my mother.

(Phone Call)

"Hello," I said barely a mumble.

"Shikamaru Nara, why have you been ignoring my calls? And what is this I hear that you have not given any of the girls Ino has set you up with?" my mother said.

"Mom could you please tell Ino to stop I will find a woman when one that I am interested in comes to me. And I have been in school so I couldn't answer my phone." I said slightly annoyed with my mother.

"What was wrong with the woman she set you up with?" my mother asked.

"I don't like any of them and I won't lead someone on. Not only that the woman doesn't like my personality or they have personal reasons why they don't want to talk to me anymore. Why would you want me to be with someone that doesn't like my personality?" I asked.

My mother was speaking but now I was ignoring her because I saw Naruko and Sasuke getting into his car and about to drive off the campus. That's when she stopped.

"Shikamaru, do you need a ride?" Naruko asked her head out the window to talk to me as they waited for my answer.

"Naru, you see he's on the phone. He's probably on the phone with his ride right now." Sasuke said trying to get her head back in the car.

"Shut up Sasu, so Shikamaru do you need a ride?" Naruko said tilting her head to the side.

"I got to go mom talk to you later." I said and hung up then nodded my head to her. She smiled and unlocked the back door for me.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

"On Abaay street," I said.

"Oh those apartment buildings?" Naruko answered.

"Yes," I said because I knew Sasuke wouldn't see the nod.

"Naru, call them and tell them were going to be late." Sasuke said.

"I am sorry if I made you two late for something." I said.

Naruko looked back and smiled at me. "You didn't make us late, its Sasuke slow ass grandma driving that is going to make us late." Naruko said with a smirk as she looked at Sasuke and he took his eyes off the road to glare at her for a second and grumbled under his breath.

Being in a car with these two is definitely weird. They really do act like a married couple. I can't help but envy the fact that Sasuke kind of takes Naruko for granted by not taking the chance to be with her. Wait… why am I thinking this way? I shouldn't feel this way for another person let alone a person I barely know. This woman is making me crazy but she is so interesting.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke voice is what I heard.

"Yes?" I said raising my eyes then I realized we were outside my house. I didn't say anything as I got out but given them my thanks as I watched them drive off which sounded like they were arguing about something unknown to me.

When I got inside I laid down and took a nap which I noticed I haven't been napping since I met this girl. She has been circling my thoughts and I have been searching for her everywhere in the campus that I don't sleep in case I miss the chance to see her. I am losing my mind why do I want to see her. Why does she talk to me every time she sees me I don't understand her, she is like a puzzle I can't figure out? I got up after my nap and noticed it was seven so they should be here soon to pick me up and went to take a shower and get ready. When I was done getting ready someone was knocking at my door so I went to answer it, it was Sasuke, Choji, and Neji.

"Hey," I said and walked back into my house leaving the door open for them to walk in.

"Are you ready to go?" Choji asked.

"In a sec," I said walking back to my room to get my jacket.

When I walked back to the doorway Sasuke was grumbling about something and Neji was telling him to stop complaining. I don't know what he was complaining about but I am sure it had something to do with Naruko.

"Let's head out," Choji said and walked out the door.

"Where are the woman?" I asked.

Sasuke was the one to answer me which shocked me.

"They're already at the bar waiting for us," Sasuke said with a bitter tone.

"Oh," I said.

Honestly I am tempted to ask him what his relationship with the blonde was like and why did it seem like he cared for more than he cared to admit. When we walked into the bar the woman was playing darts. I was heading toward the bar when Sasuke brushed past me to get to Naruko. I grabbed a beer and walked toward everyone. As I was walking back I noticed Sasuke and Naruko were arguing with each other. From what I could hear Sasuke was upset about what she was wearing. Naruko was wearing black skinny jeans and wearing an orange tank top with a red cover shirt. Naruko seemed to have spotted me and ran up to me smiling.

"Do you want to play?" Naruko asked joy in her eyes.

Something in me told myself to keep quiet but I just couldn't after seeing the joy in her eyes.

"Do you dance?" I asked.

Naruko looked more shocked than I ever saw her before. Then she smiled wide and it made me happy that she did. "Yes I love to dance." Naruko said and pulled me to the little area they had to dance in.

It was a sweet dance and Naruko looked so nice dancing around me. The only problem I would say would be the glare I was getting from across the room from Sasuke. Seriously Sasuke needs to figure out what he wants and if it's her he wants he needs to tell her.

"What a beautiful woman you have here." A random man said trying to grab at Naruko.

I didn't notice at first but Naruko grabbed onto my arm.

"Back off," Naruko said basically growling at the man.

"Feisty are we. I like when there feisty." The man said as he tried to grab ahold of her again before I even had the chance to say or do anything Sasuke showed up.

"What did she tell you to do you stupid drunk? Leave her the hell alone." Sasuke said.

The man turned to him, "what are you going to do pretty boy?" the man said.

Sasuke didn't speak he hit him and knocked him out.

"Take her home for me," Sasuke said to me.

"But Sasuke," Naruko started to say but she stopped with one look in his eyes. "Okay I will go to his house until you come get me." Naruko said with a warm smile to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at her then nodded and I was dragged out.

"Shikamaru, not what you expected from Sasuke right?" Naruko said smiling at me.

"I kind of expected it from him because he is obviously protective over you." I said looking at the stars as we walked to my apartment.

"So he looks like a violent beast to you?" Naruko asked like it discouraged her. She stopped walking forward.

I grabbed her by her hand and shook my head no. I don't feel that way about Sasuke because Sasuke was doing what he normally did and was protecting her.

"I wouldn't think that way about him." I said.

She obviously cares about Sasuke a lot for her to care if someone thinks he's a beast or not.

"Good," Naruko said with a smile so big and warm that I almost fell over but instead of falling she dragged me to my apartment.

I opened my apartment up to her and it didn't shock me that she took off her heels and got comfortable on my couch. I walked near her and she pulled me to sit down.

"What do you like most about your apartment?" Naruko asked curiously.

That's the weirdest question ever.

"The kitchen," I said laying my head back on the couch.

"People usually say their bedroom is their favorite place in the house. I would have to say my bathroom is my favorite room." Naruko said smiling as she pulled at my hair tie, before she could pull my hair all the way out a knock was at my door.

"That must be Sasuke," Naruko said jumping up to go to the door.

She opened my door like it was her house and jumped into Sasuke's hands happy to see him. I walked toward them and Naruko turned to give me a hug and walked out the house. Sasuke stayed by my door though.

"Thank you for taking her here. And if you start to… never mind," Sasuke said and walked to his car.

What was he going to say?

"Come on bastard your taking forever." Naruto screamed to Sasuke.

"Shut the hell up before you wake up the neighbors." Sasuke screamed back at her.

Those two are the weirdest people I ever met. I still want to get to know her though despite her weird relationship with Sasuke, her weird personality, and her weird way of wanting to talk to me.

* * *

 ** _Reviews.._**

 ** _What does everyone think is up with Naruko and Sasuke's relationship? Does one care more than the other or are they just that protective of each other on instinct?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _Shikamaru is starting to notice Naruko more and how he is drawn toward her so it's nice to see more progress with them._**

* * *

It's been two weeks since me and Naruko danced at the bar and she has been appearing in almost every place I look. I don't know if it's intentional or not but I can't keep my eyes off of her.

I decided I was going to rest in the grasslands that are behind the university, so I could watch the clouds and sleep and then she came.

"Shikamaru, how are you?" Naruko said biting her lip. I noticed she does that when she is nervous.

"I've been good. What about you?" I ask leaning up.

She sat next to me with all her hair down and gave me a warm smile that said she felt relaxed. "I guess I have been okay." She said in a way that made it seem like the opposite. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I have been kind of irritated lately and I need to get away for a while. Drink with a friend or something. But Sasuke won't let me out of his sight majority of the time and I would rather not deal with that." Naruko said being honest.

To be honest it shocked me that Sasuke hovering her was bothering her because they always seemed to be that way and seemed to enjoy it too. It was unusual.

"Do you want to hang out with me?" I said before I even realized that I willingly put myself out there.

"Sure I wouldn't mind." Naruko said after she got over her shock and gave me a warm smile.

That's when she randomly stood up and started to walk away.

"See you later Shikamaru at your house." Naruko said and ran off.

That was really weird. But I think I might go along with it this time… for her at least. I sighed and laid back down.

"Shika, why are you still laying here?" I heard Ino yell then looked at my watch and realized I had a class in less than five minutes and it happens to be the class I have with Sasuke.

I walked into the class and noticed Sasuke was saving a spot for me. What is up with these two?

"Hey," I said lazy as hell because I was tired.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted but acknowledged my presence by nodding.

Class was filled with awkward silence and I could tell something was upsetting the Uchiha next to me. When class ended I was shocked to see Naruko waiting for me and Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her arm and told her something in her ear and she smiled at him in an encouraging way.

"That's good, so are you going too?" Naruko asked.

"I think I will but what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry about that. Have fun I will see you later." Naruko said and let him go.

Sasuke gave her a look over and gave her a smile I never seen the Uchiha use and he took off. I heard Naruko sigh in relief and I glanced at her and saw a real smile on her face as she stared at Sasuke's back.

"He has a date so I'm in the clear to drink and do whatever I want with you today. I don't have classes tomorrow so that's good." Naruko said giving me a big smile.

I didn't get the chance to say anything before she grabbed my arm and we were heading off campus toward a random car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"This is my car. I just never drive it and I have clothes in it so we can go out, so get your ass in the car." Naruko said with a smirk on her face.

It was a quiet drive to my house I don't know how to really talk to her and I wish I did, like how Sasuke does. Their connection is so genuine and not forced.

"Stop thinking so much Shikamaru, just let loose. Don't try to be someone you're not because your fine the way you are." Naruko said randomly like she could read my mind.

"What made you say that?" I asked.

"Because you looked like you were thinking of a way to talk to me. We don't need to do that. I am comfortable in the silence with you." Naruko said with a warm smile.

"I just think this is kind of unusual." I said biting my lip because I was nervous as hell.

"What is?" she asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"That we're hanging out by ourselves for the first time since we started talking to each other." I said honestly.

"Shikamaru, we hung out at your house alone before." Naruko said chuckling.

When we finally got to my apartment I felt more comfortable being around her.

"Shikamaru, we should eat first then go to the bar." Naruko said as we walked into my apartment.

I nodded my head and she smiled at me with her bag on her back.

"Where's your bathroom, so I can change?" Naruko asked.

"You can change in my room if you want." I said.

I don't know why I said that but it already came out so whatever.

"Sure," Naruko said and walked to my bedroom door.

"Naruko, we can eat here if you want." I said loud enough for her to me.

She came into my kitchen not even changed with a shocked expression on her face like something happened to her or she found something bad in my room.

"What?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"That's the first time you called me by my name." Naruko said.

That made me blush because I didn't even realize I never addressed her by her name before.

"Is that a problem?" I said turning my head away so she wouldn't see my blush.

"No, but you can call me Naru instead of Naruko." Naruko said shocking me.

I turned back toward her, "then you can call me Shika." I said politely.

"But I thought you didn't like when people call you that?" Naruko said tilting her head to the side in a cute way.

Hang on, how does she know that? I know my friends know I hate it but I never mentioned it to her or anyone else for that matter.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

I was shocked by the response I got. She blushed and shook her head and walked back to my room. I felt the blush creep back from my neck to my face.

"So, what are you making?" Naruko asked me. She came into the kitchen so quietly I don't know how I didn't hear her.

"Beef stew if that's fine with you." I said cutting the potatoes.

"No problem, can I help?" Naruko asked.

That was the moment I took a look at her and what she was wearing took my breath away. I looked her up and down and had to stop myself from licking my lips when I looked at her. She was wearing a black necklace that went around her neck tightly, black ear rings, a black and red dress that went down to her knees, and black heels. She looked absolutely breathtaking. I think I am tripping a bit too much. She is blushing while I am staring at her.

"You look to nice to cook with me so just sit and talk to me." I said.

I felt my face heat up as I said that and I didn't need to look at her to know that she was blushing too. All I heard though was her scrapping a seat to sit at my table, but instead of us talking we stayed quiet. I put the potatoes I was cutting into the stew with the meat I already threw in. I turned to my fridge and pulled out the carrots and put them on the counter to wash them. I grabbed the peas and put them inside the stew then cut the carrots rather quickly and let the food cook. It was the first time since I said what I said that I turned to her and sat down. We didn't talk to each other right away just little glances at one another. She blushed every time I looked at her and I just wanted to reach out to her.

"Why don't we just stay here?" Naruko suggested.

"And you stay dressed up in that outfit here all night no we will go out." I said which shocked me and her.

What is she making me say?

"Fine, but can we go to a club? Do you have classes tomorrow? No, you don't." Naruko said in the most excited tone.

I raised my eyebrow at her at how she knew my schedule but then thought maybe Ino told her and brushed it off.

"Yes, can you watch the food while I take a shower?" I asked as I stood.

"Yeah go ahead," Naruko said and I did just that.

I don't know why I am agreeing with this so easily. I got my clothes from my room and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. As I walked past my kitchen and I saw her at the stove stirring everything and couldn't help but feel like she belonged in my house.

As I showered I thought about how to approach the topic of her and Sasuke's relationship and how I thought it was awkward. But can I really talk to her about that, that's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Shika, you been in there for an hour now, are you okay?" Naruko said threw the door.

"Yeah I'm fine just lost track of time sorry." I said grabbing at my towel and turning off the water.

"That's fine, umm… the food is done though." Naruko said, "and I will serve us our bowls. I also made rice." Naruko said shocking me.

She was cooking rice while I was in the shower. Why would she do that? I got dressed rather quickly to see her in my kitchen serving me and her and placing the food on the kitchen table.

"You know you didn't have to do that." I said in a low whisper.

Naruko looked up at me with a warm smile. "I don't mind doing this. I am used to doing it anyway." Naruko said, but her saying that made me unsettled.

We ate our food in a comfortable silence and I realized I might not have made enough food because she eats more than most guys do. Hell she eats more than Kiba and Akamaru together. I was done before her and washed my plate and she walked behind me and set hers in the sink. I had to hold my breathe when I felt her breath on my neck. She is so close and I want to reach out and hug her to breathe in her scent.

"Shika, are you ready to go?" Naruko whispered near my ear as she pulled away from me. I nodded my head because I couldn't speak properly after she did that.

As I nodded my head her smile brightened up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the kitchen.

"Okay Shika we're only going to be at the club for a while then we can come back here and drink if you want? Do you even have liquor here?" Naruko said tilting her head.

"Yes I do have some here and okay." I said getting my jacket on.

Naruko already was half way out the door when I got my shoes on.

"Are we walking?" I asked.

"Yip," Naruko said.

I just took that as a yeah because I have no idea what it meant. We walked to the club in light conversation and she was smiling the whole way there. I asked about her favorite color, favorite food, and how she picked the field she was in, but I avoided the question I really wanted to know: were her and Sasuke together?

"I want to dance but first let's get a few drinks." Naruko said grabbing my hand pulling me toward the bar.

When we got to the bar the bartender seemed shocked that she was there.

"Naru, what's up? How you been? Where is Sasuke?" the bartender asked ignoring me.

"Hi Suigetsu, Sasuke is occupied and I have been good." Naruko answered.

"I am personally okay but I am still shocked to see Sasuke is not watching you like a hawk. Who's your friend? And what can I get you guys?" Suigetsu the bartender asked.

Why does he know so much about them?

"This is Shikamaru, Shikamaru this is Suigetsu. A friend from high school. I want Gin and Tonic. Shika, what do you want?" Naruko said looking at the bartender until she looked at me.

"Two shots of Grey Goose," I said.

"Oh someone is trying to get loose I see." Suigetsu said in suggestive matter.

"Suigetsu, stop it." Naruko said glaring at him.

"I am just saying he must be nervous. This doesn't really look like his scene." Suigetsu said in defense.

Which in all honesty it wasn't so I couldn't argue with him on that one.

"Why are you still here? Go make our drinks." Naruko said in demanding tone.

"Testy," Suigetsu said and walked off.

"Sorry about him," Naruko said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's fine he is right I never go clubbing." I said honestly.

"So I am popping your clubbing virginity?" Naruko said the question in the weirdest way possible.

"Yeah I guess," I said not really getting to say anything else because her friend came back with her drink and started pouring my shots.

"Have fun tonight and call me when you want your drinks." Suigetsu said then walked away.

I drank my shots rather quickly and Naruko seemed to have downed her drink before I even noticed. She pulled me to the dance floor when she knew I was done with my shots. When we got on the dancefloor a fast dance song came on and she started to dance on me and believe when I say this I never expected her to dance with me that way ever in my life.

I pulled her toward me when I felt her moving more into the crowd by other people and she turned to me with a smile that showed all her teeth.

A few minutes of us dancing we started to drink more and more. One time I decided to sit across from the bar when she went to fetch more shots from Suigetsu. I watched her like I was obsessed, she never left my field of vision. That's when the bartenders changed and Suigetsu came out and walked toward me with more drinks.

"You two seem to be having fun." Suigetsu said with a smile on his face.

"Are you going home now, Sui?" Naruko asked.

I was hoping he was because I didn't want to hang out with anyone other than her.

"Yeah Karin wants me to refrain from drinking after work." Suigetsu said.

"Too bad, but I will see you later than. Tell her I said hi." Naruko said giving him a hug.

I didn't like that he touched her with his hands and wanted to pull her away from him but didn't.

"Later man, don't get to drunk you two. Remember to call Sasuke if something happens." Suigetsu said walking toward the exit.

Why the fuck would she need to call Sasuke if something happens? I am a man I can handle it. We finished our drinks once again and this time I went to the bar to get our last drinks and when I turned back around a guy was trying to hit on Naruko and she was saying no but he didn't seem to be getting it. I sped up my walking and started to get even more irritated with how forceful he was being toward her so I didn't give him a chance to talk. I punched him straight in the face and you could tell he wasn't expecting that.

"What the fuck man?" the man said.

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want you so keep your hands off of her." I said seething with anger.

"She was just playing hard to get." The man said but that pissed me off even more so I hit him again and that's when the fight started.

I was hitting the man and then I got pulled off by the bouncers and some civilians. The only voice I heard for sure was Naruko's and she was trying to grab at me. I looked around to find her and spotted her and pulled her toward me. After that we were escorted out the club, she was laughing so hard by the turn of events.

"Shika, that's why you don't go clubbing." Naruko said laughing.

I couldn't hide the smile that came on my face when she said that.

"Come on," Naruko said pulling me as we ran toward the direction of my house.

I didn't even know where we were going but I didn't care because I am with her. When we reached my house she pulled the keys out my pocket and unlocked the door. Both of us were panting from running.

"Come, I will patch you up." Naruko said grabbing and dragging me away to the couch gently.

She had me sit down and ran to get my first aid kit. How she knew where it was amazed me.

"Lift up your chin, and give me your right hand." Naruko said in a whisper.

She bandaged my hand up first then went to bandage my chin. When she was done we were eye level to each other and it seemed like time had stopped. Just as I was about to lean in to kiss her, her phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to answer this." Naruko said sighing.

"Hello," Naruko said.

I wonder who that can be. Of course I think it's Sasuke.

"Are you okay Saya?" Naruko asked completely worried. The phone call seemed to sober her up completely.

"No, it's fine it's fine. Where are you? I will come to get you… and him." Naruko said getting her stuff together.

"Okay I will be there in a few minutes." Naruko said and hung up her phone.

I looked at her worried face and wanted to soothe her pain and worry.

"I have to go Shika, but I had a lot of fun with you tonight." Naruko said and leaned down and kissed my cheek then ran out my house with her car keys and wallet.

I stood up, walked to my door and locked it. This girl was for sure changing me. I don't know how long it's been since the last time I fought seeing as I am a lazy person naturally. But what could have happened to make the happiness in her eyes leave and bring worry and sadness.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **So Shikamaru showed his aggressive side tonight in the story and he proved he could handle his own. It just has to be for the right reason or for the right person.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _I would say this chapter is going to dive into Sasuke and Naruko's relationship an Shikamaru's view toward them and how close he is going to get to the duo and the progress in his relationship with Naruko._**

* * *

It's been a week since the last time I seen Naruko or Sasuke. They both haven't been to class in that time. One time I tried to ask Sakura or Ino what was going on and they said they didn't know anything but I knew they were lying. After they lied they did question why I had a cut on my chin and why my hand was bruised but I ignored them. Where has she been? she left so quick that day that she even left her clothes at my house. I am so worried about her and Sasuke for that matter.

I walked home after I was done with my classes too, I couldn't keep myself occupied on anything not even the clouds. When I walked up my stairs I turned because I thought I saw her car drive past my house, but I guess I was just seeing things. Maybe I can see if that Suigetsu guy knows anything later tonight. When I got up all my stairs to my apartment I couldn't believe my eyes and I had to double blink when I saw exactly who I wanted to see.

"Naru," I said in a whisper.

She turned to look at me and had a sad smile on her face that made me feel like she was about to cry. I walked rather fast and hugged her and felt the tears on my shirt as she cried. I don't know what is wrong with her I just am glad that she is here.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

She just tugged at my clothes hugging me harder. I pulled my keys out my pocket and unlocked my door pulling her in my house to my couch. I sat us both down and started to wipe the tears away from her face.

"Tell me what's wrong so I can help you." I said in a low voice.

Naruko didn't say anything just stared at me and before I knew it she kissed me on my mouth. Her lips were so soft but it caught me off guard and I didn't know what to do but accept the kiss back. She moved closer to me and then I noticed I was pulling her closer to me and the kiss started to get deeper. I licked her bottom lip to get entry in her mouth. She opened it immediately and our tongues started their own little battle while she basically pushed me on the couch and straddled me. I pulled her closer by holding the back of head by her hair which she liked. That's when the very moment was ruined by knocking. I wouldn't have answered it because I had a very beautiful blonde on me but the knocking seemed urgent, so I got up. When I answered the door I wasn't shocked that it was Sasuke.

What shocked me was that Sasuke had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Umm… Sasuke you good?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Yes, please tell me Naru is here." Sasuke said seeming scared.

"Yes she is come in." I said and he basically ran into my living room.

"Sasuke!" Naruko screamed.

Not a scream like I am scared but a scream that she was shocked he was here and that she was happy he was there.

I walked into the living room to see them in a strong hug and Naruko crying again mumbling something in his chest, while he whispered stuff in her ear and she nodded to him. I could see the little tears that were building in his own eyes. I thought it was sweet aside from the fact that I was really jealous that he was touching her. That's when I noticed Sasuke put Naruko to sleep and he picked her up.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I had too, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said shocking me.

"About what?" I ask.

"Can I lay her on your bed?" Sasuke asked looking down at her giving her a warm smile.

"Sure," I said leading him to my room.

When we got back into the living I decided to go get my liquor because this seemed like it was going to be a really tense conversation.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Me and her were supposed to get married but we both disagreed about it. For different reasons of course but we still didn't agree to it. They gave us a chance to find someone we love and that loves us back then we don't have to be together. But we both had to be in love with someone and they have to love us back." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"And you don't love anyone?" I ask curiously.

"No I do love someone but they don't love me back." Sasuke said with a sad expression.

"Is it her?" I ask not feeling like I was going to like the response.

What I got was exactly what I thought I was going to get. Sasuke blushed at my question.

"I loved her since we were kids but I knew she never loved me like that. I could have told her but I didn't want to get my heart broken so I never did. But now it's different I do love her just not that way. I like this girl name Saya but she is now with someone and I broke down and we were supposed to be in relationships since the week started. But I didn't want to acknowledge that I was going to be forced to marry the person that means the most to me in the world. So we tried to run and I got caught and this is what happened to me." Sasuke said gesturing to his face.

"Why are you being forced to marry her?" I ask.

"Because our families want it to happen. And there's no getting out of our family's decision unless we do what we were planning." Sasuke said.

"What were you two planning?" I ask.

"That one of us gets into a relationship and it will spare us some time to find the other persons love too." Sasuke said.

"Did one of you fall in love?" I ask not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Yeah, she has been in love with someone for three years." Sasuke said.

Hearing that broke my heart, she is in love with someone.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Ask her yourself. But what I really wanted to know is if we can stay here with you for a while? No one knows you and it will keep us out of harms way." Sasuke asked shocking me. "I mean we can pay if you need it. Especially because Naru eats more than a lot of men." Sasuke said chuckling.

I can get to know Naruko more if I do this.

"I don't mind." I said.

What I said seemed to shock Sasuke a little bit but he put his Uchiha mask again.

"I have a guest room that you can use." I said.

"Thank you, I will be back. I have to go back to get some of our stuff and my school stuff. Naru has hers but she needs clothes. Tell her I will be back please." Sasuke said walking out the living room.

I heard my front door close and I decided to check on Naruko and saw her sprawled out on my bed like a beautiful cat or should I say fox.

"Sasu," Naruko mumbled as she pulled at my pillow.

They must be really close for them to be there continuously.

"Come lay by me," I heard Naruko say and I looked at my bed to see her staring at me.

I gulped and was nervous all over again but I still walked to her and laid by her. She kissed my cheek and laid on my chest and got completely comfortable.

"Who do you love, Naru?" I ask in a whisper on her head not expecting her to not hear me say it.

"You," she said into my chest.

My heart got caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say to her.

"You don't need to say anything Shika. I know you care about me just not as much as I do about you and that's fine as long as I know you can get there." She whispered in my chest.

I felt my chest tighten up and realized I reached for her face and kissed her hard. I pushed her back onto my bed and got on her and started to kiss her with as much passion my lazy ass could give. I heard her sigh into my kiss with contentment and knew she understood the meaning of my abrasiveness. Before I knew it she pushed me off of her and got on top of me. I had to smile when she lunged at my mouth like she was never going to get there.

As I kissed her I mumbled, "no one, not one person outside my family and my friends has ever said I love you to me. Why are you?" I said as I kissed her neck and chin.

"Because your special and no one sees it but me. But I guess that's a good thing or I wouldn't be right here right now." Naruko said with a smile that made me kiss the sides of mouth not to destroy the smile she had for me.

"How would you know I was special or not?" I ask.

"Because I loved you for three years." Naruko said kissing down my chin and neck.

I had to hold a gasp when she bit me on my neck. I let her take over the kiss and it would have lasted longer if we didn't hear Sasuke come back into the door. Naruko jumped off of me and ran to Sasuke.

"Oww… why are you hitting me?" I heard Sasuke say.

"Because you put me to sleep again bastard." Naruko said still hitting him from what I could hear.

"Shika, Sasuke and me can share the guest room." Naruko said and ran off to the room.

Sasuke just slowly walked past me with a smirk plastered on his face like he knew what we were doing or that he just was a bastard at the fact that they were sharing a room together. I turned over on my bed away from the doorway. I can't believe she said she loves me. I didn't notice how tired I was until now when I started to fall asleep. I must have been really worried about her.

When I finally woke up it was dark outside. I looked at my phone at it said it was nine-o'clock. I should get up and make myself something to eat. As I was walking out my room I heard Sasuke and Naruko arguing about something in their shared room.

"Stupid Sasuke," I heard her say.

Sasuke walked out of the room looking like he just got slapped in the face.

"Do I even want to know?" I ask.

Sasuke shook his head so we both left it at that.

"Naru cooked," Sasuke said.

Naruko came in the kitchen before I got to say anything, "you are irritating." Naruko said to someone on the phone. She seemed to brighten up when she saw me. I just smiled at her and started to look for my food.

"Your food is in the microwave." Naruko said hanging up her phone.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"She just kept saying that she was sorry and that she didn't think it would turn out like that and to come home." Naruko said complaining to Sasuke.

Now that I look at them now they seem like siblings to one another not lovers.

"You two seem cozy." I said stopping their bickering.

"Oh well we're always like this. We can't really help it." Naruko said shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn Naru, did you have to bite his neck to leave a mark?" Sasuke said looking at my neck.

Wait… she marked me? I left them in the kitchen and ran to the bathroom. Holy shit she really did leave a mark. When I turned around she was right there staring at me.

"Do you not like it? I am sorry if that will create a problem for you. I didn't think you would mark so easy. I don't even know if you want to be with me. I am so sorry…" Naruko was saying before I cut her off.

I grabbed her by her arm and kissed her hard. Shocking her and kind of shocking myself that I did it to her.

"It's okay," I mumbled against her lips.

"So, are you two together now?" Sasuke said eating a sandwich and ruining the moment.

Obviously Naruko was thinking the same thing because she threw something at him.

"Stupid Sasu," Naruko screamed and closed the bathroom door on him.

"I know you want to know too Naru." Sasuke said threw the door and we heard him walk away.

"Are we?" Naruko whispered.

I bit my lip because I was nervous over the fact that she was nervous. I walked up to her lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"If you want to be with me I would love to be with you." I whispered.

Naruko gave me the warm smile that I grew so fond of and then slammed me against the sink and kissed me. I kissed back and even switched positions putting her on top of the sink. It once again would have continued if Sasuke wasn't being annoying and scratching the door. I moved back from her so she could jump off the sink and then opened the door expecting the Uchiha but I got a fox in my hands instead.

"What?" is all I said.

"This is my fox; I hope you don't mind. His name is Scar." Naruko said.

I can see why she named him Scar. He has a scar under and over his eye, he is a red and black fur with red eyes. I set him down and walked out the bathroom.

"I don't mind as long as he doesn't use the bathroom in the house or on my clothes." I said sighing.

I couldn't say no to the girl I love… wait did I just… say… love? This could be the start of something good.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Shikamaru is starting to get dragged into the problems but he doesn't seem to mind as long as he is with Naruko.. AND THEY FINALLY KISSED!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _Yes this is the final chapter. There will be a small sequel of this story but I don't know when exactly but look forward to it. I am looking for a beta for the rest of my stories if someone that would be interested into betaing my stuff Pm me._**

 ** _TheBeauty: He didn't know her but she knew him. Or should I say of him. They did meet once before but him being the lazy genius that he is didn't notice her and it was also around the time that he was with Temari so he didn't pay attention to other girls. She also had a few classes with him. So she knew who and how he was when he didn't know her._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

I have been with Naruko for two weeks now and I am gravely annoyed that everyone keeps telling her she could do better it makes me want to punch the shit out of them. I never really have been the violent type but seriously it is annoying.

"So, you finally found a good woman, huh Shikamaru?" the busty blonde said as she sat across from me.

"Hello Temari, how are you?" I said to one of the many exes I have.

"Good Shikamaru, how about you?" Temari said with a slick smile.

"I am wonderful. Why are you here? I haven't talked to you since you dumped me for that one guy." I said.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, are you still bitter about that?" Temari said.

"No I'm perfectly fine with whoever you end up with. I just am curious as to why you approached me now?" I asked.

"Are you sure you still aren't interested in me?" Temari asked with a smirk like I care about her still.

She was probably the only girl that broke up with me that I actually cared about. After her I stopped really trying to be interested in the females Ino and Sakura set me up with.

"No I'm not interested in you." I said with a crooked smile.

"Shika," Naruko screamed from across the room with Sasuke following close behind her.

It stopped bothering me a while back with how close those two were. It kind of grown on me their little bond.

"She gets to call you by your nickname? But you hate that name…" Temari was saying.

"She can because I told her she can and I like the way she says it anyway." I said standing up to get the blonde bundle that jumped in my arms.

"How was your day?" Naruko said staring only at me.

Sasuke was glaring at Temari and I was about to introduce her when Naruko spun around and looked at her. Better now that you're here would have been my reply if she didn't look toward Temari.

"Hi, your Temari Shika's ex. I am Naruko," Naruko said holding her hand out to Temari.

Shockingly enough Temari stood and shook Naruko's hand back with a warm smile.

"You got a good woman Shikamaru." Temari said and walked off not saying much else.

Sasuke glared at her until she was out of sight then sat down in her spot.

"I don't like how she was looking at you." Sasuke said to me.

"Oh Sasuke… stop it Shika won't cheat on me." Naruko said in a slightly menacing voice that she got from time to time.

"I would never," I said.

"Good," they both said.

I don't know what to say when they both do that. It kind of freaks me out with how in tuned they are with each other.

"How has your day been going?" I asked them.

"Tiring," Naruko complained.

"My father called me." Sasuke said.

"Itachi called me." Naruko said.

"Did you answer?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes of course," Naruko said.

Sometimes I tried to get in their family drama but then there were moments like this where I don't understand anything that is going on.

"What did he say?" Sasuke said sounding irritated.

"He said we should come home." Naruko said.

"Not doing it," Sasuke said.

"I didn't say we had too. I just told him that we like the thought of branching out on our own." Naruko said and came closer to me.

"Good," Sasuke said with a small smile.

Those are the small smiles that always have to do with Naruko. He only gets them then and no one can ever get them on him for themselves. A lot of woman at this college are jealous that Naruko has all his attention even though she is dating me. But Sasuke always prevents someone from starting things with her. I don't know what he does but all of sudden no one messes with her.

"But you know we should at least tell them I am with Shikamaru so we can get some more time to help you get your girl." Naruko said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to get Shikamaru involved in our families right now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't mind." I said.

I couldn't believe I said it but I wanted to help them get out of the terrible situation they were in.

"Really?" Sasuke said with his eyebrow raised.

I just nodded, I was so happy I could make Naruko smile the way she did.

"YAY! Shikamaru, I am so happy that you're doing this for us even though you don't have too." Naruko said enthusiastically.

"What do you mean? I do have to, your my woman and I have to let people know." I said shocking all three of us.

Sasuke smirked, "Your already like an Uchiha. To state your claim," Sasuke said.

I nodded my head not sure whether to take what he said as an insult or a compliment.

"It's a compliment, especially from Sasuke's standards. He was basically telling you that your apart of the family and that he accepts you." Naruko whispered in my ear.

Choji and Ino walked up to us shortly after my little talk with them.

"Hi everyone, I guess it is true that you two or should I say three are together." Ino said.

Sasuke stood up and went to sit by Naruko and to avoid Ino for some reason.

"Why did you move?" Ino asked looking at Sasuke.

"Because I don't like how you talk. Just because your friends with Shikamaru and Sakura doesn't mean your my friend, don't get that mistaken." Sasuke said aggressively.

"Sasuke, stop it." Naruko whispered to him putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Sorry about him Ino, he's just not very fond of people." Naruko said.

Sasuke glared at her for talking about him like he wasn't here.

"He seems quite fond of you." Ino said in a snobby way.

"Yeah I am fond of her. Do you have a problem with it?" Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

I can tell Naruko was the reason he was being calm but she was getting mad too now so it was about to get out of hand really soon.

"Ino, leave them be." Choji said sitting in front of me.

Ino huffed and sat down.

"Shika, me and Sasuke got to go will you be ready to meet them today?" Naruko asked me looking like she was pleading in her eyes.

"Of course I will be ready." I said with a smile.

"Okay, be ready at eight o'clock." Sasuke said pulling Naruko by her arm.

She got out and ran back to me and gave me a quick kiss and then ran back to him, pulling him out the cafeteria. They looked to be arguing as they walked which made me chuckle. They really did seem like siblings in my eyes now that I look at them.

"Are you sure there not dating each other, Shika?" Ino asked in a bitter tone.

"Don't talk about her like that Ino." I said firmly getting irritated.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Ino questioned.

"I don't appreciate you talking about them like that, especially Naruko because she didn't do anything to you. It's not her fault that Sasuke doesn't want to be with you, now stop acting like that to them." I said firmly and got up to go do my own thing until it was time for me to go with them.

I casually walked to my house and noticed two expensive looking cars outside my apartment building and ran to the building. I got to my apartment and the door was open and I heard Naruko arguing with someone. It wasn't Sasuke but the fight was definitely about Sasuke. I walked into my house and saw three grown men in my living room while Sasuke was being guarded in a protective stance by Naruko.

"What's going on here?" I said shocking the fight out of everyone.

"Mind your own business," one of the men said.

"I could do that if you weren't in my apartment terrorizing my woman and her best friend." I said firmly shocking the men that were in my house who didn't know who I was.

"Your dating him instead of Sasuke?" one of the men said to Naruko.

All she did was step forward and smack him across the face.

"Don't disrespect him, you know nothing about him and me. So watch how you talk to me." Naruko said.

I have never seen Naruko strike anyone so it was shocking to see her hit the grown man across the face.

"Naru, is this really what you two want?" another man asked looking completely concerned for Naruko and Sasuke which was shocking because the other two looked pissed.

"Itachi, we will be fine." Naruko said going up to him and giving him a hug.

"Okay," the man named Itachi said and gave her a hug back and gestured for the men to follow him out the door. Itachi nodded toward me when he passed me but that was the only acknowledgement he gave me and walked out the door.

Naruto and Sasuke both let out a huge relieved sigh then all I saw was Naruko fall over by Sasuke. I walked toward them and noticed they were holding hands and were about to shed tears.

"WE'RE FREE!" they screamed in unison throwing their hands in the air.

"I can't believe you did that." Sasuke mumbled but stood up and walked to his room.

"Okay, what happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. I can be with you and Sasuke is free that is all that matters." Naruko said to me as I sat on the couch near her. "Want to go out?" Naruko asked me with a grin full of mischief.

"To where?" I asked.

"Out to eat to a restaurant." Naruko asked with a sweet smile.

"Okay," I said agreeing so easily to her.

"Okay then you get ready and I will be back in an hour just make sure Sasuke is ready to go too." Naruko said running out of my apartment.

I didn't know what else to do so I went to go by Sasuke like she asked me to do. I knocked on the door and heard a little come in or it might have been a grunt I don't know. When I went in I saw Sasuke lying on the bed looked comfortable and relieved for once and I couldn't blame him the pressure from his family was uplifted.

"What's up Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow raising.

I sat down on the bed next to him. "You seem calmer," I said putting my back against the headboard.

"That's because I am," Sasuke said sighing and shutting his eyes.

"That's good," I said and kept quiet.

It was quiet for a while before we both noticed we were starting to fall asleep.

"Shikamaru, where's Naru?" Sasuke asked opening only one eye.

"She ran off but she told us to be ready in an hour." I said.

"Why me?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know she just told me to make sure your ready too." I answered.

Two hours later and Naruko was finally back but she didn't come alone.

"Shika, this is Saya. Saya this is my boyfriend Shikamaru." Naruko said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Saya said shaking my hand.

"Likewise," I said letting her hand go.

Sasuke was coming out of the bathroom when he froze at seeing the brunette in my hall. Then in a flash Sasuke ran back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"There he goes again," Naruko grumbled and walked past me to get to him. "Stay here with Shika while I go get him." Naruko said walking to the bathroom door.

I gestured for the girl to follow me and took her to the living room where we just sat in awkward silence until she spoke.

"So, you're the guy she always talked about." Saya said.

"What do you mean talked about?" I ask.

"She used to tell me that she liked someone but that he didn't seem to know she existed." Saya said.

It was sad to hear that Naruko thought that but in reality I didn't know she existed.

"That's why the minute Sakura told her she was going to hang out with you and your friends she offered to go too and of course Sasuke went with her." Saya said.

"What did she say about me?" I asked.

"She said that you were a calm soul. That she liked that you did your own thing even if it meant being alone watching clouds." Saya said but before she could say more Naruko and Sasuke walked in the room.

"Hey," Sasuke said in a shy tone.

"Hey, can we go out to dinner?" Saya asked and Naruko nudged to take her for the offer.

Sasuke being as obedient as always nodded his head with a warm smile on his face. They both said bye to us and that left me and Naruko home by ourselves. I wasn't particularly excited about being alone with her.

"Shika," she said in my face.

I leaned down and kissed her hard against the lips and she kissed back immediately. She jumped in my arms and I pushed her into the wall. We stopped kissing so I went for her neck which she seemed to like. I carried us off to my bedroom closing the door behind me with my foot and set her on the bed which she pulled down by her. I started to unbutton my shirt and she was starting to rub on the planes of my muscles. Are kissing got even more aggressive when she started to reach for my pants. I sighed when she felt my hardening member growing. When she got my pants open it finally dawned out me that this beautiful woman wanted more for me that I knew I could give her. I wanted her and she was still with her clothes on. I started to take off her clothes also and things started to get more wild. She bit my shoulder as I bit her neck. I lightly touched her breast and loved the sigh that came out her mouth.

"I want you," I whispered in her ear.

I think me saying that shocked her because I wasn't as vocal as others.

"Take me then," Naruko said sucking on my ear.

Everything seemed to be moving fast because one minute we are preparing to do then I am in her moving and fast and as slow as she wants me too. Right now she was on top of me while I was kissing her throat. I love how she moves on me, I love the way I was making her feel, I love how her voice sounds, and I love the look in her eyes of pure love from her. I climaxed after she did and now we are just trying to catch are breathe because hell that was a work out for me.

"I get why you like cloud watching now." I heard her say.

I looked toward her and she was looking directly at me smiling. I think I said why in my head so I didn't have to voice it to her because I was sure she knew.

"Because you such a wild man in bed." Naruko said with a chuckle.

I couldn't contain the smile or the laugh from that comment.

"Have I ever told you why I love you?" I ask.

"You love me?" Naruko asked shocked.

I nodded, "yes I do. Now do you want me to tell you why?" I asked.

Naruko nodded her head but I could see the tears swelling up on the side of her eyes out of happiness. I pulled her close to me so she was against my chest.

"Because you fell in love with the real me." I said giving her a kiss that was full of love and passion.

That's how I got the woman that was better than I ever dreamed of.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **The sequel will be placed in with this story when it is made but there for sure will be a one chapter sequel that I hope everyone likes.**_

 _ **If you are interested in me making another Shikamaru and Naruto or Naruko let me know in the reviews or PM then I will take your request.**_


End file.
